1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to data security and access control. More specifically, the present invention relates to networks of computing systems and remote management of stored data to prevent unauthorized users from accessing sensitive data stored on a lost or stolen computing system
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic information is frequently stored on programmable devices, often on devices that are designed for mobility. The electronic information stored on these programmable devices is susceptible to misappropriation through loss, theft, or unauthorized use of the programmable devices. Commonly used access control methods use, for example, a combination of user identification (“userid”) and a password to allow or disallow users to access the programmable devices. However, userids and passwords provide only limited protection and can be circumvented.
Data encryption is often used as a primary protection technique to conceal electronic information contained in files, packets or other quantities of data. Data encryption uses encryption keys to control the concealment process and the encrypted information is restored only if the encryption keys are available. Encryption cannot guarantee that the concealed data will remain secure because the encryption keys may be discovered by computer driven trial and error processes.
Further, data erasure may leave vestiges of erased files on data storage devices and thus erasure of data may not conceal or protect information. After erasure or overwriting, sophisticated tools may detect variations in storage media that can be used to reconstruct the previously stored data.